Reynard Parish
by gapeach27
Summary: Nicole didn't believe in vampires until one night an encounter with a mysterious man changed everything she thought she knew and believed in.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add along the way**

**So this is my third fan fiction for The Vampire Diaries and unlike the others this isn't an Elijah and Elena story. This is a Klaus story with a new character added in the mix, just because I think Klaus needs a little love and complication in his life and let's be honest he isn't getting any of that in the show…so with that being said I hope you enjoy. Remember reviews are always welcome and enjoyed.**

**Chapter 1 **

"Okay Frank, that's last call. Do you want me to call you a cab?" Nicole asked wiping down the bar.

"Naw, I'll walk" the bearded man grinned as he laid the money down on the bar.

"Frank that's too much" Nicole smiled sweetly to him.

"Maybe so sugar, but you are definitely worth it" he winked and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Why Frank, your such a sweet talker" Nicole winked at him and slipped the money into the register.

"Too bad, I'm not younger" he grinned and hopped down from the barstool.

"Too bad" Nicole smiled and waved as Frank walked out if the bar slowly.

Nicole smiled as she watched him leave. Frank had been coming to The Branch for as long as Nicole had been working there, which according to her had been forever. She knew every patron and their whole life history. She had seen the broken hearted, down on their luck and happy ones at best. She smiled as she wiped the bar down once more before moving to clear off the tables. Nicole had kept this job as a backup plan to her first job working as an assistant to Gray Downs the big attorney in Reynard Parish. She made good money at both jobs but she was always a step ahead when it came to Downs. He was known around Parish as a ladies man and on more than one occasion had tried to get Nicole to sleep with him which she had bluntly refused. She had thought he would have fired her but she was too damn good at what she did for him to loose and in a small town there wasn't too many qualified candidate's knocking down his door. She had moved to Louisiana when she was eighteen from a small town in Georgia after her parents passed away. She never looked back after that and thanks to George the owner of the Bar he had given her a job and she worked her way up to head bar runner at night. The day shift didn't make nearly as much money as the night shift but with her working days it left her nights to work at the bar. She was able to get two nights off during the week but her weekends were slammed. Nicole grabbed the last of the bottles tossing them into the recycling bin before moving to the register to clean out the till and make a drop. She had counted her tips smiling. She had earned three hundred and fifty dollars and smiled as she slipped it into her back pocket. She finished her run around the bar and flipped the lights locking the front door before she slipped out the back.

Nicole made her way to her car watching her surroundings closely as she always did every night she worked. Reynard wasn't a bad part of town but it tended to bring out the bad after dark. Nicole slipped her keys in the door when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly spun to see a man leaning against the dumpster. She debated leaving him there but in the faint glow of the overhead light she could see the man was injured. She sighed and hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake going to help this stranger. Nicole slowly approached as she examined the man. His eyes were the softest green she had ever seen. His face soft yet firm and his nose sharply angled. His hair was cut short and the dark blonde locks lay mussed.

"Can you hear me?" Nicole asked him in a soft voice as she knelt on her knees looking at him.

His eyes moved to hers and she could have sworn she felt something spark between them in that moment.

"Please, I need to get out of here" he whispered his voice rough.

"Okay, can you stand?" Nicole asked him as she slipped her arm around his waist pulling him to his feet.

With a grunt he finally managed and Nicole swayed on her feet trying to hold his weight and her own. She grunted as she made her way to the passenger side of her car unlocking it and slipping him inside before moving to her own door. Once inside Nicole started the car and hit the gas heading to her small apartment in the French quarter.

On the drive Nicole glanced at her passenger several times as he slipped in and out of consciousness curious as to who he was and what he was running from. Nicole concentrated on getting to her destination. Nicole finally reached the French quarter and parked her car climbing out and moving to get her strange man out of the car. With a little struggle she managed to get him into the apartment moving him to her bed. She laid him down and fell into a nearby chair in exhaustion. She slipped off her boots and made her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. After a quick shower to wash away the smoke and beer smell she slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before fixing her tea and making her way back into the room. She grabbed an old blanket from the closet and settled into watch over this mysterious stranger who interested her.

_***Nicole found herself running down the streets of the French quarter in fear. She noticed the businesses were all closed and not a single soul was near. She could feel someone behind her and pushed herself forward until she ran into something so hard she fell back knocking the air out of her lungs. She brought her eyes up to see the mysterious man smiling at her with blood red eyes….***_

Nicole gasped suddenly and snapped her eyes open. She met the eyes of the mysterious man except his eyes were the soft green she had seen before. She swallowed hard trying to force a sentence.

"Where am I" he asked her softly.

"The French quarter" Nicole managed in a bare whisper.

"You saved me and brought me here" he said confused.

"Yes" she said never taking her eyes off of his.

"But how?" he asked stunned.

Nicole knew she was missing something and it was important she just didn't know what.

"I carried you in" she said again anwsereing his question.

"You didn't invite me in?" he asked stunned.

"Well I kinda did out of humor but what does that have to do with anything?" Nicole asked him cocking her eyebrows at him.

"It's not important" he said suddenly and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I don't think you should move you might be hurt pretty bad" Nicole told him tossing her blanket aside moving to him.

"I assure you love I am quite well" he grinned.

"Oh?" Nicole questioned him crossing her arms.

"Quite, I appreciate your kindness" he smiled and stood only to sway for Nicole to catch him steadying him on his feet.

"Told ya" Nicole said with a sigh as she placed him on the bed.

"Do you have anything to drink?" he asked her meeting her eyes.

Nicole wanted to respond but for some reason she couldn't. She felt herself moving closer to him as he pulled her closer to his body. She wanted to move but suddenly everything went blank.

Niklaus was stunned when he awoke to see the beautiful woman. She had beautiful brown hair that sat on her shoulders. Her lips plush and soft, her eyelashes resting on her cheeks as her heartbeat filled his ears. He hadn't remembered much no doubt due to that witch who had double crossed him, she would pay greatly for her treachery but for now he couldn't look away from her. He didn't understand how he had gotten into the home and knew she might have invited him in but how could she in his unconscious state. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and he saw the beautiful sapphire blue did her understand. She had answered as many questions as he had asked which wasn't many due to the fact he was enthralled with her for no reason he could explain. It wasn't until he had attempted to leave did she catch him that he caught the smell of her blood. She smelt of jasmine after a spring rain and he had to taste her. He took a shaky breath and sent his mind to hers sealing her in her own state as he took what he needed. When he was finished her laid her gently down on the bed and felt a sadness roll over him as he looked down at her now wounded neck. He quickly bit into his wrist slipping his blood down her throat to heal her. He pulled the covers over her beautiful figure and moved to the door. She wouldn't remember who he was but he would remember her.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Tell me what ya think and I will put up another as soon as I can. Thanks again guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I may add**

**So here is chapter 2 of Reynard Parish and I hope you will take the time to review and tell me what you think. So on with the story shall we…**

**Chapter 2**

Nicole moaned and rolled over in her bed, feeling as if she had been drinking way too much the night before. She could faintly remember the man and his green eyes but everything else went blank. She glanced at the clock and cursed as she jumped from the bed and running to the shower. After a quick shower in a record of ten minutes she was moving to her closet grabbing a black skirt, a blue buttoning blouse as well as the new jimmy choo's she had ordered. She quickly dressed and twisted her hair up in a tight bun before applying her makeup. Once finished she grabbed her purse and keys before running for the door. She hoped the traffic wouldn't be bad as she climbed into her car starting it and heading back to Parish. Luckily Nicole didn't encounter any traffic as she pulled into the parking lot of the old white plantation house. She had five minutes to spare and took a quick walk into the small kitchen to make some coffee. She quickly made work of fixing Gary's coffee since he liked the first cup after it started brewing. She then filled up her own before moving to the upstairs offices. She placed her things down and took Gary's coffee to his desk setting it down and straightening up his papers. Nicole wasn't one to be nosey but something caught her eye in the stack of forms. She saw a name for a Nicklaus Michelson who had hired Gary to handle an estate which Nicole was all too familiar with. The Bayou was an old Victorian house that sat directly next to the deep bayous of Louisiana. It was rumored to be haunted by ghosts and even stories of vampires which Nicole knew was ridiculous. She also saw a slip for a large sum of money that Mr. Michelson had paid Gary and it made her stomach turn. Suddenly Nicole heard footsteps coming up the stairs and moved as fast as she could in her six inch Jimmy's. She had just sat down at the desk when Gary rounded the corner.

"That sounds perfect, I will see you in an hour" he answered politely before clicking his blackberry off and moving to Nicole's desk.

"How is it every day you get even more beautiful Ma Cherie?" Gary grinned at her.

Nicole rolled her eyes internally and smiled at him.

"It's a gift" she smiled back wanting to smack him.

"I say, that color looks good on you" he winked.

"Yes, I do believe it does. Your coffee is on your desk" Nicole stated casually.

"How about dinner tonight?" Gary purred eyeing her up and down.

"Can't, I've got a date" Nicole lied.

"Really Mona me and who is this date?" he asked taken back at her words.

"His name is Nicklaus Michelson" she blurted out too quickly.

Before Gary could respond she heard a man's voice so sexual it made her legs weak.

"Did someone say my name" he grinned rounding the corner.

Gary snapped his head in his direction as did Nicole. She met his eyes and froze. Those green eyes she had dreamed about belong to him? Nicole didn't know what to say as Gary turned on his charm and extending his hand to the man.

"Ah Mr. Michelson, my assistant Nicole was just telling me she has a date with you this evening" Gary grinned turning his attention to Nicole who was now embarrassed and looking directly at Nicklaus hoping he wouldn't blow her story right out of the water.

Nicklaus smiled and turned his eyes back to Gary.

"Of course, we have plans for dinner. If she needs to work late I can change the time" Nicklaus lied smoothly.

Nicole thought she heard Gary's jaw drop open and snap shut at his words and Nicole wasn't sure what her face gave away but Gary released Nicklaus's hand and moved to his office. Nicklaus remained standing and turned his green eyes in Nicole.

"Your quite welcome love. Let us have a chat in a bit hmm" he grinned at her before slipping into the office with Gary shutting the door behind him.

Nicole forced her legs to move to the storage room to gather some files while the now not so invisible date was talking to her now pissed boss. She sighed and rested her head against the wall. She was screwed, there was no other way around it. She had just said she had a date with a man she didn't know at least on a personal level and now she had a feeling she was going to have to keep it. Could her day get any worse she wondered as she grabbed a stack of files and moved back to her desk.

Nicole busied herself while the meeting between Nicklaus and Gary raged on. She had been sent a message through the computer from Gary letting her know to reschedule his appointments for this afternoon. Nicole did as he asked and at noon she shut down her computer grabbing her purse and making her way to the stairs for the much needed hour lunch break. As Nicole's hand touched the rail she felt a hand on her lower back. She snapped her head to the side to see the handsome Nicklaus.

"How about that talk" he purred to her.

Nicole swore her legs went limp.

"Of course, Mr. Michelson" she said in a shaky voice.

"Please call me Nick" he grinned as they began their walk down the stairs to the outside.

"Care to join me for lunch?" He offered her as they stepped out into the large porch.

"Thank you" Nicole smiled and followed him to a waiting black SUV.

Nicklaus opened the door for her and extended his hand as she climbed in and followed close beside her.

After a moment Nicklaus have the driver an address and they were on their way.

"I want to apologize for saying we had a date earlier. I don't know why I said your name. I just needed to get out of Gary's line of fire" Nicole said nervously to him.

"I assure you love I am flattered, but curious as to why the interest from Mr. Downs" he grinned meeting her eyes.

"Mr. Downs has had an interest in me for some time" Nicole said leaving the rest alone.

"I can see why" he smirked.

"I appreciate what you did" Nicole told him softly.

"Of course, although I would very much like to have that date" he smiled meeting her eyes.

"I know you from somewhere don't I?" Nicole asked softly.

"Yes" Nicklaus held her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually this blunt" Nicole laughed nervously as she folded her hands into her lap.

"Boldness is a genuine quality love. Never apologize for it" he told her reaching for her hand.

Nicole didn't know why but touching his hand made her heart do crazy things. She took a shaky breath and lifted her eyes back to his waiting for him to say something, anything when the car suddenly stopped. The door opened and he stepped out extending his hand to hers. Nicole lifted her eyes to the large mansion before her. It was similar to her office but this one was more beautiful. There was music floating around in the air and the smell of jasmines on the breeze. Small wrought iron tables filled the porch and waiters busied themselves taking orders of the guest. Nicole had never been to a place so beautiful. Nicklaus smiled at her and took her hand into his as he climbed the steps. They were seated immediately in the veranda and a waiter came to take their order.

"So tell me Nicole, are you from Louisiana?" Nicklaus asked her as the water brought there drinks.

"No, I'm from a small town in Georgia" Nicole smiled.

"Why the change?" He inquired.

"My parents died when I was eighteen and I packed everything I had and moved here. I started working for Mr. Downs about two years ago. I also work at a small bar in Reynard Parish called The Branch" Nicole told him as she took a sip of her water.

"So you work two jobs? How do you manage the time?" He asked shocked.

"Well, honestly I work for Mr. Downs through the week and The branch Wednesday through Sunday. I have a couple of nights off during the week so that's usually my time to rest. How about you Nick what do you do?" Nicole asked him as she rested her chin on her hand.

"I am an Business man. I deal with small business ventures" he grinned leaning forward until he was so close Nicole could feel his breath on her skin.

"That sounds busy" Nicole smiled.

"It can be at times. So I take it your single?" He asked.

Nicole was thrown by his question and before she could answer the waiter returned to collect their order. After they ordered Nicole turned her eyes back to Nicklaus.

"So what brings you to Louisiana?" Nicole asked changing the subject of her current dateless life.

"Are you avoiding my question Nicole?" He pointed out to her with a chuckle.

"No" Nicole smiled.

"So tell me love, will I have to fight with another man for your attention?" He asked again.

"No, I am single" Nicole admitted.

"I'm glad to hear it" Nicklaus grinned.

The food arrived and Nicole and Nicklaus ate. Their conversation remained light and fun throughout the meal. Nicole had found Nicklaus to be an interesting man and to her amazement she actually looked forward to the date with him that evening.

The driver pulled up to the mansion and Nicole climbed out of the car. Nicklaus smiled and kissed her hand softly before watching her slip upstairs. Nicklaus couldn't hide his smile as he watched her leave. He hasn't planned in running into her but was thrilled that he had. He still couldn't explain it but the pull to her was much stronger than it had been. He waited a moment before climbing into the car. He couldn't wait to for his date with Nicole.

Gary watched as Nicole climbed from the car and smiled at Mr. Michelson. If Michelson hadn't have paid him a small fortune to work on the estate Gary would have thrown him out of his office. A man he had just acquired as a client was now seeing the woman he wanted. Gary slammed his fist against his desk. He would have Nicole Andrews at no cost. He grinned as he heard her coming up the stairs. He would put a stop on their date tonight for sure. He had just the perfect thing for her to do. The old Bayou mansion needed an estimate and he wasn't about to go out there late at night and especially with an approaching storm on its way. He grinned even bigger as he dug out the papers and got everything together. If she wasn't going out with him then she wasn't going out at all.

**Okay that's it for chapter 2…please review and tell me what you think. And until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**A big thank you to MidnightMoonRomantic and forbiddenluv for your reviews. I realize this story is still new so many reviews are still to come but I wanted to thank you personally for taking the time to say a kind word. So on with the story shall we…**

**Chapter 3**

"You can't be serious" Nicole said to Gary who handed her a file on the new estate.

"Dead serious _ma Cherie', _unless you would like me to find someone else to do it and your job" Gary threatened.

"No, I'll do it" Nicole sighed and left Gary's office.

Nicole grabbed her stuff tucking the folder under her arm. It was suddenly she noticed a small piece of paper tucked in her purse. Nicole grabbed it tucking it in her shirt before making her exit to her car. Damn Gary for being an ass and making her go to the one place she tried to avoid at all cost. Nicole sighed and tossed her things in the passenger seat of her car and started the car throwing it in drive as she drove the hour away to the Bayou mansion. The drive was calming and gave Nicole time to think of how much she hated Gary and most of all she jammed out to a local radio station. As Nicole neared the residence in question a strange sensation crept up her spine. The estate had a long drive lined with Spanish moss trees that seemed to go on forever. On either side of the road was the Bayou. The wild animals carried on around her so loudly she could hear them through the music she was listening to. Nicole turned her radio down and listened to the wildlife around her as she drove on. She finally reached the small curve in the road and hit the brakes staring out at the large southern plantation style home. It wasn't as run down as she assumed. There was currently work being done on the home and it didn't look as frightening as she assumed. Nicole placed the car in park and climbed out. She immediately cursed as her shoe caught the side of her jeep sending her face first into the gravel.

"Damn it" Nicole cursed out loud as she pulled herself to a standing position looking down at her now bloody knee.

"Just great, thanks Gary for being the biggest asshat in Louisiana" Nicole yelled out.

Nicole sighed knowing she was crazy for yelling out like she did but it was better than kicking Gary in the balls which was something that made her smile. Nicole moved around to the passenger side of the car and grabbed the file and a pen slipping it into her bun as she grabbed her cellphone and made her way to the house. Just as she neared the large porch a streak of lighting lit the sky and with a loud crack a down pour hit. Nicole cussed again as she ran in her shoes to the front porch. By the time she had reached the safety of the porch she was soaked to the bone. Nicole couldn't help the tears of frustration that fell on her wet cheeks. How had her day gone from a maybe bad to a great and back to bad with a force that still had her wondering what had happened. She undid her hair and fluffed it around her as she took a seat on the stone steps. She looked out on the grounds as the rain picked up blinding her vision of her car. Nicole sat there for a moment before she remembered the piece of paper she had tucked inside her shirt. She reached inside pulling the wet piece of paper out and carefully opened it. She barely saw the writing but it had Nick's name on it and his phone number. Nicole smiled and grabbed her cellphone. She growled when she realized she barely had any bars. She stood slipping her now wet and ruined Jimmy's from her feet as she padded around the porch looking for a signal. Finally she had found a good spot and dialed the number. She waited for a breathless moment until she heard his voice.

"Why hello love, I am on my way to your apartment now" Nicklaus chuckled.

"I am sorry but it would be a wasted trip Nick" Nicole told him her voice falling at the idea of their date being canceled.

"I am not following love" Nicklaus said confused at her words.

"Gary sent me out to Bayou Plantation to get an estimate for your estate and I'm currently stuck here until the rain lets up" Nicole sighed in frustration.

"Why would he send you out in this weather at this hour?" Nicklaus asked as his anger began to rise.

"Oh I have an idea but it doesn't matter. I'm stuck until who knows when. Could we reschedule?" Nicole asked him hoping he would understand.

"I have a better idea" he told her as she gave the driver his new directions.

"Nick you don't need to come out here. The roads will probably be flooded from the Bayou and it's not safe. I'll be okay here tonight" Nicole told him quickly.

"Nonsense love, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon" he softly replied before the line went dead.

Nicole looked at her phone and realized her battery had died.

"Could this night get any worse?" Nicole said aloud when suddenly she heard a noise making her freeze in place.

She had to open her mouth again she thought and grabbed her jimmy choo shoe in her hand. A six inch heel was just as good as a gun in her opinion all thought she hated the idea of ruining the shoes even more than they already were. With a tight grip on the shoe Nicole moved carefully to the open door of the house.

Nicklaus couldn't believe the nerve of Downs. He was interfering with his personal business and he didn't take too kindly to such matters. Nicklaus tapped the seat beside him as his driver stepped inside with the dinner he had ordered for a pickup.

"Daniels, we need to hurry" Nicklaus sighed in aggravation.

"Yes sir" he spoken woodenly as he hit the gas heading south.

Nicklaus glanced at his watch and back at the road. Thirty minutes and he could see Nicole. It was the longest wait of his life.

Nicole swallowed loudly as she slipped into the house. A crack of thunder hit the sky and Nicole screamed.

"Damn it to hell" Nicole laughed at herself. She continued on looking around the house. The inside was almost finished to Nicole's surprise and the smell of wet paint filled the air. Nicole was very careful to not touch the walls as she made her way down a large foyer hall. She rounded the corner to see nothing and sighed as she continued her march with her shoe still tucked tightly in her hand. As Nicole made her way into the now finished kitchen she heard the noise again. She panicked and began to back up slowly only to hit something hard in her move. Nicole screamed and swung her shoe only for it to be caught mid stride by a hand.

"Easy love, it's me" Nicklaus chuckled.

"I swear I almost had a heart attack" Nicole gasped gripping her chest.

"We wouldn't want that" Nicklaus chuckled.

"Very funny" Nicole mocked as she dropped her arm.

"Let me turn on some lights" Nicklaus murmured as he moved to the other side of the room.

With a click Nicole squinted as a huge chandelier lit above her brightening the room. Nicole slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light to see how beautiful the room really looked. Before she could respond to what she was seeing she found herself in Nicklaus's arms as he carried her into another room setting her down on a small couch.

"Nick what are you doing?" Nicole asked stunned as he moved to a small desk pulling a white box out.

"You didn't tell me you had hurt yourself" Nick chased her.

"I didn't think it mattered" Nicole said confused at his concern.

"When it comes to you it is a concern to me" he growled as he knelt down before her opening the box and began to take out items to clean the gash on her knee.

Nicole hissed as the alcohol stung her knee. Nick suddenly placed his lips close to her knee and with a soft touch he slid his hand around her calf holding her still as he blew on it. Nicole swore her skin had just burst into flames at the action. It had been far too long since she had a man touch her in any way and her personal cheerleaders where rooting him on urging him to take his hand further north. Nicole instantly squashed the desire and tried to calm her desires. Nicole noticed that Nick caught her catching her breath and met her eyes as he echoed the same desire she radiated. Nicole blushed and turned her head to the side as nick chuckled and grabbed a bandage slipping it over her knee softly his fingers lingering a minute longer. After a moment Nicklaus stood and pulled Nicole to her feet as well.

"I hope you're hungry, I brought dinner" he grinned at her.

"Starving actually" Nicole laughed.

"I can understand that more than you know" he murmured and took her hand pulling her into the kitchen area where there was a bag of food.

Nicklaus pulled out a chair at the bar and Nicole slipped into it gracefully as Nicklaus took a seat beside her.

"It smells amazing, thank you" Nicole smiled as he handed her a small tray.

"Your quiet welcome" Nicklaus smiled back at her.

Nicole and Nick dug into their food and after Nicole was full she pushed her plate away.

"That was amazing, I am so full" Nicole laughed.

Nicklaus was about to respond when his phone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me love" he whispered to her as he answered.

"This is Nick" he said firmly.

Nicole slipped from the stool while Nick talked and made her way to a joining room of the kitchen wanting to explore. Nicole didn't know how she knew but she felt Nick behind her long before he said a word.

"Everything okay?" Nicole asked as she looked at a large bay window overlooking a large garden.

"Yes, that was my driver he was informing me that we are currently stuck here until morning. The road is completely covered in water" Nick murmured as he lifted his hand to run his fingertips across Nicole's neck.

"Oh?" Nicole said turning to him and meeting his eyes.

"I hope it is alright? I do have tons of rooms for you to choose from" Nicklaus told her.

Nicole could sense his honesty but she could also sense his desire and knew he didn't want to sleep alone and Nicole felt the same.

"Nick, I've never been the type of girl to do what I am about to do and I hope you don't think less of me for it but there is something about you" Nicole whispered as she took a step closer to him sliding her hand up his arms to wrap around his neck.

"I would never think less of you love, and I am so glad you are thinking it too" he growled crushing his lips to hers.

Nicole moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around him as he crushed their bodies together forming an unbreakable bond between them.

**Okay so this is chapter 3 and I know I left you wanting more and believe me I will be taking chapter 4 to the M rating it deserves… (wink, wink) and for any of you that know my writing you know I don't disappoint in the romance area. So don't forget to review and tell me what you think and until next time….**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add.

Thank you so much for the continued support on this story and those of you who are following it and have added it to your favorites. This story is just getting started and as promised I have made chapter 4 EPIC! But be advised this is a RATED M story and more importantly this chapter is RATED MA. So if you do not like this kind of writing please do not read. So on with the story shall we...

Chapter 4

Nicole felt as if her skin was on fire at his touch. No man had ever affected her the way Nick was now. The logical side of her brain told her she needed to stop and think it through, but the irrational part was urging her on to enjoy the ride no matter the consequences later. Nicole moaned as nick slid his hands down to her hips pulling her against the large erection that was pressing against his designer suit. Her stomach flipped in anticipation knowing he was well endowed. Nicole suddenly found herself in his arms being carried upstairs, his lips never breaking from hers. She paid no attention to the rooms as they made their way down to a set of double doors. Nick kicked them open and moved inside kicking them shut behind him. He softly set Nicole on her feet and she could feel cool hardwoods beneath her soles. She pulled away breathless and looked around the room. There was a large canopy bed in the center of the room that had gossamer fabric hanging around it. The king size bed looked big enough for six people and Nicole smiled as she was pulled against Nick's chest his lips grazing her ear sliding to her neck. Nicole rested her head against his form as he slid his hands around to her stomach and up to the buttons of her shirt. With slow precision he undid each button slowly until he slid the shirt off of her arms. Nicole turned to meet his eyes as she slid her hands up his chest slowly undoing his buttons in return. One by one she slowly undid the buttons placing her lips to his chest as she did so until he was completely shirtless. Nick watched his eyes taking in the site of her as she slowly undid his belt before moving her fingers to the button of his pants. With a quick flip of her wrist she watched as his pants fell away leaving her in awe of the massive erection that now rested against his lower stomach. She could feel herself stiffen at the thought of him plunging deep within her. Nicole was suddenly lifted off of her feet and the rest of her clothing was gone. She didn't question it as nick moved her to the massive bed laying her in the center as he began a slow torment on her body. Nicole moaned as she felt nick slowly kiss his way from the arch of her foot trailing his lips and teeth up her calf. Nicole gripped the bedding around her as he slid his strong hands to her bottom pulling her closer and opening her for him to see. Nick slowly began to lick and nibble at her thigh before moving to the soft wet mound of flesh that called to him. With great he licked at the soft pearl tasting her juices on his tongue, she tasted of Jasmine and all woman. He could feel Nicole tensing as her orgasm was near. Nick smiled to himself lifting his eyes to hold Nicole's while he tasted her and drove her over the edge with a scream. He continued his slow rhythmic licks sliding two fingers slowly inside her. Nicole groaned in pleasure at the feel of his touch his fingers moving steady and sure. Nicole knew he was trying to prepare her but he was driving her wild and even closer to another orgasm. No sooner had it left her mind did the mind shattering orgasm hit sending her into numbness. Nick kissed his way across her stomach spreading slowly to her waiting breasts. He captured one bud into his mouth flicking it across his tongue as Nicole's back arched in approval. Nick was nothing if not thorough in his pleasures as he moved to the other waiting bud doing the same. Nicole's spine was tingling as she felt his body settle over her, she needed to touch him and taste him the same as he had done for her. She wrapped her leg around his calf and flipped him to his back as she settled over him meeting his eyes.

"My turn" Nicole whispered smiling as she began her kissing.

Nicole Slowly teased him as she moved from his neck nipping at his chest as she slid her body slowly down his until she reached the large erection that was now pressing firmly against her neck. She slid her hands up taking the massive erection into her hands as her lips parted allowing the tip entrance. She lifted her blue eyes to meet his as she slid him deeper into her mouth feeling the satin covered steel on her tongue. She smiled as she heard Nick's breath catch as she slowly moved her mouth taking him again and again. Nicole could feel the heat radiating off his body as he come closer and closer to his orgasm. With one last flick of her tongue Nick gave way and poured his seed into her throat which Nicole swallowed greedily. Once finished she began her kissing back to his chest tracing the planes of his chiseled chest until she reached his waiting lips. Nick slipped his hands into her hair securing her lips to his as he flipped them again settling between her thighs. She truly would kill him immortal or not. She was exquisite and he wanted to claim her as his. Nick positioned himself above her his aching erection poised at her entrance. With a swift claim of her lips he pushed forward swallowing her cry. Nick buried himself deep within her moist folds until he could feel himself pressing against her womb. He stopped for a moment pulling away from her lips to make sure she was well.

"Are you well love?" He asked softly.

"God yes" Nicole whispered to him slipping her arms to his back gripping him tightly to her.

Nick grinned at her claim and slowly moved before sliding back again nudging her womb once more. With slow precision nick kept his pace as Nicole's body gave way to another orgasm sending her body to wrap tightly around him milking him once more. Nick pushed on faster this time as Nicole ran her nails down his back urging him faster. Nick claimed her lips once more before sliding his lips to her throat. He knew he shouldn't but in the heat of the moment he lost his senses as he slipped his fangs into her throat. Nicole cried out and pulled him tighter to her as nick picked up his pace again this time with force and drive. Her blood spilled on his tongue sliding smoothly down his throat. Nick could feel himself getting closer to his own orgasm as he sensed Nicole's growing orgasm as well. Nick slipped his fangs from her neck licking at the wound. With one last hard thrust he came undone with Nicole crying his name. Nick emptied his seed against her womb before falling beside her. Their breathing erratic and their bodies covered in sweat. Nick pulled Nicole close to his side as she rolled over settling her head on his shoulder. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"That was..." Nicole started not sure of what she should say.

Amazing, beautiful, exquisite, they all came to mind but none could truly tell him what she had just shared with him.

"I agree love" nick chuckled as he buried his nose into her hair taking in the smell of jasmine.

"Is it always like this?" She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"No, not until you" he admitted to her.

It had been the truth of course. Nick had been with other women it was true but what he had shared with Nicole went beyond anything he could explain. Hell he didn't want to explain it, all he knew was that she belong to him and no one would have her or harm her in anyway. Nick let his mind go and listened to the beating of Nicole's heart. Nicole curled closer to Nick's chest letting her eyes drift close as her mind settled on the one thought that crossed her mind in that moment. Nick was too perfect to be real, and she knew he was something she just didn't know what.

In a whisper she heard Vampire...

**Okay guys please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and once again thank you to those of you that have. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add**

**I want to say thank you to all of you who have added this story to a favorite or are following me. I appreciate it very much and would love to hear your opinions on this story and where it is going so PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 5**

Nicole awoke sometime near dawn and was pleasantly surprised to see her bed partner was still fast asleep. She knew sneaking out was a horrible thing to do but she had to get back home for a shower and some clean clothes. Nicole carefully unwrapped herself from Nick's arms looking around the room for her skirt and shirt. She found them sure enough but not before she found herself wrapped in someone's arms.

"Where are you sneaking too my love?" she heard a soft British voice whisper against her ear making her legs tingle yet again for his touch.

"I wasn't sneaking"

"You most certainly were sneaking, besides I thought we could have breakfast."

Nicole suddenly felt his hands slip lower running a searing path of fire to her thighs. She swallowed loudly which earned her a chuckle from nick against her ear.

"Nick, I would love breakfast but I am going to be late for work if I don't go home and shower and change." Nicole cried out softly as his fingers found the spot he had been searching for.

"No worries love, I have taken care of everything. We have plenty of time."

Nick spun Nicole suddenly leaving her breathless as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Nick carried her to the large bathroom setting her down on her feet. He quickly started the shower and pulled some towels from the closet leaving Nicole to take in his naked form and the expansive space. Nicole noticed just barely the tile floors which matched the granite bathroom perfectly. A large tub big enough for two sat opposite of the room with gold fixtures. The shower large with glass doors had stone surrounding it and a million different shower heads which could be made to either relax you or distract you. Nick took her hand into his and pulled open the shower door slipping them both inside under the hot spray of the water. Nicole wrapped her arms around nick as he pulled her close pinning her against the wall moving his mouth on hers. The water filled the shower with steam leaving anyone on the outside in blind sight of what they were currently doing inside. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her belly and she clenched in anticipation. Somehow nick sensed it and lifted her effortlessly into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist once more holding her in place against the wall. Nicole didn't know how or when but she had found herself falling for Nick more than she had anticipated. His touch made her skin burst into flames and his lips made her willing to give up everything she had and was. The shower lasted longer than necessary but when Nicole emerged and wrapped herself in a warm white towel she had to be the cleanest person in the world. She smiled as nick pulled her closer sealing her lips against his.

"I believe I have something for you" Nick grinned taking her hand into his and leading her into the bedroom.

Nicole smiled when she saw a small bag sitting on a chair in the corner. She immediately went to it to find that nick had fetched her clothes from her apartment in the French quarters, even down to a pair of her shoes. Nicole smiled and looked up at him.

"You have to be too good to be true"

"Perhaps" Nick chuckled moving to the closet to grab his own items for the day.

Nicole slipped herself into the matching set of red underwear before grabbing her black skirt. She had slipped her skirt on zipping it up on the side before grabbing the red silk blouse. She had just slipped the shirt on when she heard nick enter the room from the closet his breath catching. She turned and smiled as she slid her hands up to button her shirt.

"You look ravishing" Nick grinned as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well, I would say I have you to thank for that"

"Indeed you do. Speaking of are you busy tonight?"

Nicole thought for a moment and realized she had to work at the bar.

"Yes unfortunately. I have to work tonight" Nicole finished buttoning her blouse before tucking it in.

"Why must you work two jobs love? I could easily take…" he started.

"Oh no, we are not having this discussion" Nicole told him slipping on the red high heels.

"Why would we not?" Nick challenged.

"Look, what we have going right now is amazing but honestly it may not last and I don't want to give up what I have to take that risk" Nicole admitted to him as she pulled her hair tightly in a bun securing it on her head.

"So you are not sure whether or not we will be permanent?" Nick asked her making sure he had his facts correct.

"Yes, exactly" Nicole grabbed her small purse digging out a pair of gold hoops and a bracelet she kept just in case.

Nick had heard her words loud and clear yet he didn't want his woman working two jobs when the first was well enough. He could always make a visit to Mr. Downs and compel him to give Nicole a large raise so she wouldn't have to work at the bar if she chose not to. Suddenly nick smiled to himself and moved to Nicole.

"What could I do to make you believe this is not going to be a risk for you?"

Nicole met his eyes and thought for a moment. What did she want him say? That he loved her that he would make all her problems disappear, that he would marry her? Yeah right! Nicole was happy being free and yes someday she wanted all of that but for now she was happy being who she was.

"There is nothing you can say Nick. Time will tell us both"

Nicole gave him the only answer she could; one she hoped he would understand.

"Of course love" Nick kissed her forehead softly before allowing her to finish getting ready.

After thirty minutes Nicole emerged down stairs feeling better and ready to face the day. Nick was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Thank you for everything" Nicole smiled sweetly to him.

"Trust me love there is plenty of time for me to do more like this" he grinned and pulled her close for a deep kiss.

Nicole pulled away breathless and smiled to him a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Shall we?" Nick motioned to the door.

Nicole nodded and followed him outside.

"I thought we could ride together this morning since I need to make a trip in to see Downs. I will have your car brought to you by the end of your day. It was rather filthy after the storm" Nick opened the door of the SUV for Nicole.

"Thank you" Nicole smiled and climbed in nick following close beside her.

Nicole smiled as they left the estate heading to her work. She didn't want to go in today. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to stay in bed with Nick all day and do all sorts of wicked things to him but she still had to work and as much as she hated Downs it was good money and she was almost to her main goal and that made her smile and get up every day even when she wanted to tell Downs where to stick his smile. She smiled and looked over to nick who was looking over a small file of papers. Nicole grinned and slipped herself closer to Nick reaching across him to hit a button putting the partition up. Nick lifted his eyes to hers as Nicole hitched up her skirt moving to straddle his lap as she took the papers from his hands setting them on the seat.

"What do you have up your sleeve love" Nick smiled as Nicole slid her hands up his arms to his shoulder before sliding her hand between them to catch his zipper.

Nick froze his eyes meeting hers knowing exactly what she was up too.

"You are quite the insatiable one aren't you" Nick purred as she slipped his hand up her thighs hitching her skirt higher.

"You have no idea" Nicole grinned and claimed his lips ending their talking.

Okay that is chapter 5….PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own...just this story and any characters I add.**

**Chapter 6**

Nicole's day turned out better than she had expected. Not only did Downs not yell at her for being late he had even given her a raise. Nicole had questioned him about it of course but he was tight lipped on why. Nicole busied herself in the office before finally calling it a day at five. She still had to get home and change for her shift at the Branch and as she climbed down the stairs she prayed Nick had brought her jeep. As Nicole entered the Parking lot she smiled when she saw her jeep and was even surprised it had been cleaned. She tossed her bag in the back and noticed there was a single white rosé in her seat. She smiled and lifted the rose to her nose. The fragrance was heavenly. She placed it on the side seat and climbed in starting her car and pulling away from the building.

Gary looked out his window and watched as Nicole climbed into her car. He had no idea why he gave her a raise but he was still pissed at the idea she had somehow managed to have her date with Michelson. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and moved back to his desk. He grabbed the phone receiver and dialed.

"Cash, it's Downs. I need a favor" he grinned in the phone.

"What can I do for you Downs?" The deep voice asked.

"I need everything you can get me on Nicklaus Michelson" he hissed.

"Sure" cash replied and Gary hung up the phone.

Gary smiled and rubbed his chin, he would get to Nicole one way or another.

The bar was picking up as Nicole walked in. She smiled and waved to the owner as she ducked behind the bar hiding her purse and keys. Working at The branch was the one time she felt like she could really relax and not be so stuffy aside from when she was at home. She slipped the bottle opener into the back pocket of her blue jeans. She pulled her hair up and began stocking the bar for the rush. It didn't take long for the crowd to grow inside and Nicole was happy to be busy. As she waited on the bar patrons she couldn't help but smile thinking of her night with Nick.

"Jack and coke sweetheart" she heard someone call.

Nicole smiled and filled up the tumbler before handing it to the gentlemen.

Nicole was surprised by his boyish good looks but new he had trouble written across his face with a neon sign. She had of course had a few flings with a guy who had been working on the oil rig on the coast but if ended as quickly as it had begun.

"What time you get off Cheri" she heard him ask smiling sweetly at her.

"Not interested sweetie but thanks" she winked and moved on to the next patron.

The time ticked by and slowly the bar thinned except for her regular every night guy.

"Hey Frank, how ya doing?" Nicole smiled at him as she moved to stand in front of him at the bar.

"Same shit, different day" he sighed and took a drink of his beer.

"No luck?" Nicole asked him referring to his recent job search.

"No, I guess they don't need any help" frank said and bowed his head.

"Well, what can you do?" Nicole asked.

"Building mainly" frank took another drink of his beer.

"What if I told you, I knew someone who was buying a small little house on some land and that they needed help fixing it up? Could you help?" Nicole smiled.

Frank snapped his head up and grinned at her.

"Of course ma cheri, I am certified by the state and have all my permits. What kind of person is this?" Frank grinned.

"One who needs you sober" Nicole winked at him.

"Absolutely" franks pushed his beer aside.

"Great, you're looking at her" Nicole grinned.

"You?" Frank looked at her stunned.

"Yes, me. I bought a small place about a week ago over off of creole and need someone to help me repair the house. It's a nice little cottage style and sits on about an acre or so. So tell me frank how much would you charge me to fix it up?" Nicole leaned back against the bar.

"I'll need to look at it first, then we can figure it out" he smiled.

"Great, I'm off tomorrow, can you meet me at nine am?" Nicole asked.

"You bet" he laughed and stood from his seat placing the money on the counter.

"Frank where ya going?" Nicole called out to him as she watched him move to the door.

"I got planning to do ma cheri. I'll see you at nine" he waved and slipped out the door.

Nicole laughed to herself and slipped the money frank left in the register. She began gathering bottles off the bar when she felt as if someone was watching her. Nicole tossed the bottles aside and turned slowly. She suddenly met the eyes of a woman. She had jet black hair that was hung in a loose braid across her shoulder. He clothes were simple with a pair of blue jeans, a green short sleeve shirt and a pair of boots.

Nicole felt extremely uncomfortable under gaze but smiled and moved in front of her.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Nicole asked sweetly.

"A shot of vodka" she asked her voice laced with interest.

"Of course" Nicole quickly made her drink before setting in down in front of her.

Nicole watched with careful eyes as she tipped it back and set it back down.

"So I hear you found someone?" She purred.

Nicole didn't know where the question came from but her skin began to prickle all over.

"Do I know you?" Nicole asked as he voice grew small

"No, but I know your friend, quite well. Tell me, do you know who he is?" She probed her eyes holding Nicole's.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nicole said finding her voice again.

"Do not play coy girl, it could end up getting yourself killed" she snapped.

Nicole could feel anger boiling in her veins.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want but my personal life is none of your business. As a matter of fact you can get the hell out of my bar" Nicole snapped at her.

The young woman's eyes shot up at her boldness and she stood but not before grabbing Nicole's wrist is a right grip. Nicole tried to pull away but was suddenly feeling as if everything around was fading out. Suddenly she saw nick except something was different about him. Nicole watched in horror as his face changed showing her a demon not the man she had fallen for. Nicole tried to understand what she was seeing but suddenly she felt her blood run cold and watched as nick ripped a mans neck open feeding in his blood. She gasped and was suddenly ripped back into her reality. She met the eyes of the strange woman and she smiled.

"You've been marked" she whispered and released Nicole's wrist as she moved out of the bar. Nicole grasped the bar for support as he legs grew weak. She looked down at her wrist and stared as a small symbol appeared. She blinked hoping it was a dream but realized it was very much real. She panicked and grabbed a towel from the bar wrapping it around her wrist. She moved to the other bar hand Stacey.

"Stacey, I've got to go. Something important came up. Can you close?" Nicole asked her.

"Of course, don't forget your tips" Stacey eyed her strangely.

"Thank you" Nicole said and grabbed the cash from her tip jar shoving it in her pocket. She quickly grabbed her purse and made her way out of the bar and to her car.

Once inside Nicole took a deep breath and started the car hitting the gas and heading home. Once she arrived she quickly climbed out and made her way upstairs. She couldn't help the fear that crept up her spine as she opened the door to her apartment. She quickly moved inside and shut the door locking it behind her. She pressed her back to the door and slid down. She began to gasp in anxiety as she removed the towel. It was still there and Nicole couldn't help the tears that formed. She couldn't hear anything except the woman's voice whispering in her ear...

"You've been marked"...

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I may add**

**Thank you for reading and taking the time to add this story to your favorites as well as following me, I really appreciate it guys. **

**Chapter 7**

Nicole didn't know what time it was when she awoke. She groaned as she moved against the door. She hadn't meant to fall asleep against the door but it certainly wouldn't be the last time it happened. She moved slowly as she stood stretching her muscles. She heard a loud pop and took a deep breath. She looked around the apartment until her eyes settled on the clock by her TV. It was three am and she felt horrible. She made her way to her bed stripping her clothes as she went. She set her alarm and climbed into the familiar warmth letting her eyes close.

Seven am came faster than she had imagined possible. She didn't even want to get out of bed on her day off but her promise to Frank made her move to the shower. After a hot shower and a strong cup of coffee Nicole was feeling a little more like herself, although the mark still remained on her wrist it was pushed aside so she could focus on the one thing she had to do today. Nicole pulled her hair in to a pony tail and slid on a pair of jeans, an old t-shirt and a pair of sneakers before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. The weather was supposed to be sunny and hot and as much as Nicole wanted to wear shorts she figured the mosquitos would eat her alive before she even stepped outside the jeep. Nicole reached for the handle on the door but froze; she didn't want any questions about her knew mark until she was ready to find out what it was herself. She made her way back into her bedroom and grabbed a leather cuff bracelet sliding it on it covered the mark perfectly. Nicole took a deep breath and left the apartment heading to meet frank.

The drive over to the little farm house was quiet. Nicole had no interest in the radio of any music for that matter, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering to the strange mark and the vision she had of Nick. She had thought it was a strange day dream but she didn't know what to believe anymore. Nicole turned down the little dirt road and traveled under the moss trees to her place. She had chosen this place simply because of its beauty and there was something about the land that drew her to it, like a moth to a flame. Nicole placed the car in park and climbed out. She was happy to see that frank was standing with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Hi frank" Nicole called out to him as she made her way through the high grass.

"Hi ma cheri, you look tired" Frank smiled handing her the hot cup.

"I didn't sleep very well. Thanks for the coffee" Nicole took the coffee and opened the lid as steam from the cup poured out.

"I didn't know if you like cream or sugar sorry cher" he smiled.

"Black is just fine frank. Did you have a chance to look at the house?" Nicole asked him as she took a long pull burning her mouth a little.

"I've seen the outside yes, the structure is flawless and in perfect condition" Frank said pulling out his clip board.

"Well that's great news, let's head in and I'll show you the inside" Nicole moved to the house with frank following behind her.

Nicole pulled the keys from her jean pocket slipping them in the door lock. With a hard click she opened the door and stepped inside. Frank followed behind her and whistled.

"I wasn't expecting this, it's much bigger than I thought" he said moving past her as they stepped further into the living room area out of the foyer.

"I thought so too, I think there is so much potential" Nicole smiled excited that she had someone who would be able to help her fix it up and get her out of the apartment she was paying way too much for.

"So what do you have in mind cher?" Frank turned to her.

"Well, i would like to refurbish the fireplace, redo the kitchen completely, put hardwood floors in, and tile basically frank I want to gut it and make it mine" Nicole laughed.

"Well lucky for you, you have the best worker in Louisiana" Frank winked.

"Can you do it?" Nicole asked him hopeful.

"I can do it exactly the way you want. All you need to do it tell me exactly what we are doing, pick out the details and I can do it all" he told her positively.

"Great, lets start in here and make some notes and then we can head into town and look at a few things at the local Lowes" Nicole nodded.

Frank smiled and followed Nicole through each room making notes of what she had wanted. Nicole had bought this place for pretty cheap and it wasn't as if she didn't have the money, it's the reason she had been working her ass off to save everything she could, picking up little things in between jobs when she had the time. After about an hour Nicole and Frank loaded up in her Jeep and headed to town. She was half way to town when her cell rang. Nicole dug it out and clicked it open to see it was Nick. Nicole didn't know if she was ready to talk to him just yet so she clicked ignore. She hated doing it but until she knew what was going on she didn't know how she was going to explain to him what the hell happened to her. Nicole tossed the phone in the console and focused back on the road.

"Something's bothering you cher?" Franks asked her suddenly.

Damn him for being observant, she thought.

"Yes and no" Nicole said absently.

"I've know you for quiet sometime cher and you have always been honest with me, but now I know your lying" Frank told her firmly.

Nicole took a deep breath and met his eyes briefly.

"Frank do you believe in the supernatural?" Nicole asked him.

"As in witches and such?" Franks asked.

"Yes" Nicole pulled the car into the parking lot and shut the engine off turning to him.

"It's Louisana cher, there is voodoo and all kinds of nasty things people can get into. Are you in trouble?" Franks asked concerned.

"I don't know, I can't explain this so please don't freak out on me" Nicole told him as she took a deep breath and removed her bracelet showing him the mark.

Frank at first seemed confused before his eyes grew large and he looked at Nicole in concern.

"You've been marked?" He said in horror.

"Frank, I don't know what that means" Nicole told him.

Frank ran his hand through his hair as he tried to explain it.

"I have lived in Louisiana my entire life. I have heard stories about marks. It's legend that when someone is marked their time is limited, but I only know of the people being marked as some who were evil or did bad things. I've known you for a long time and you would hurt a soul. It doesn't make any sense why you were picked. Do you know who did this to you?" he asked her worried.

Nicole let the tears slip down her cheeks at his words. Her time was limited and she didn't know why. Did it have to do with Nick?

"There was this woman that came into the bar after you left. She seemed decent enough until she mentioned something about someone I was seeing. Of course I told her it wasn't any of her business which seemed to make her mad and she freaked out grabbing my wrist and told me I had been marked. I don't know if it has something to do with the guy I'm seeing or what. I don't know what to do" Nicole told him her eyes filling with tears again.

"Oh Cher" Frank said taking her hand into his.

"What do I do?" Nicole asked him.

"You ever heard of Sophia DeRue?" Frank asked her softly.

"I've heard of her, but what can she do?" Nicole asked him as she sniffled.

"Go to see Sophia, tell her everything you know. She may be able to help. Tell her I sent you" Frank told her.

"Okay, I'll see her today" Nicole sniffed and took a tissue wiping her eyes.

"Good, now let's forget the heavy and go in here so I can fix up your place" Frank patted her leg trying to lighten the mood.

Nicole nodded and climbed from the jeep heading inside with Frank's arm wrapped around her for support. Nicole didn't realize that shopping for house supplies was actually relaxing and did help take her mind off of everything at least for a bit. After Nicole picked out everything she needed she paid and set up delivery for the weekend while frank called some of his old coworkers and offered them some work. Nicole climbed into her jeep with frank heading back to the house. It was near sunset when she arrived back dropping Frank off. Frank gave her the address for Sophia and Nicole thanked him as she left. Nicole picked up her cell phone and noticed she had several missed calls and voicemails from Nick. She knew she needed to talk with him but she also knew she needed to see Sophia first. Nicole finally made the turn down the old dirt road near the bayou and her skin began to prickle. She had heard stories of Sophia, some were good others not so good. One story stuck to her more than all the others, and she had a chance to remember it as she made her way down the bumpy road. The story went that a mother's son was ill and she immediately took her to Sophia thinking her son was possessed by some sort of demon. When she took her son to him Sophia made a deal to save the boy if his mother made a deal of her own soul in question. Of course the mother agreed without thinking and the boy was cured, the mother however was damned and when she died her soul went to Sophia. All though it was a story Nicole was still worried as she pulled her jeep to a stop in front of an old dilapidated house. Nicole took a deep breath and climbed from the jeep. No sooner had her feet hit the ground was Sophia on the porch looking at her. Nicole was surprised by her appearance. Sophia was in her mid-fifties with long black hair that was braided to her waist. She wore a simple green dress that was cinched at the waist with a black belt.

"Miss Sophia DeRue?" Nicole asked politely.

"Welcome Nicole, Please come in" she smiled at her.

Nicole should have been scared beyond her mind but she made her feet move to climb the old porch as it cracked under her feet. Nicole walked in the house to see the furniture was older but nice. There were large rugs on the floors as candles surrounded the room. A large fire burned in the fireplace and directly in front of it was a small table that was set up with all kinds of small bottles and herbs. Nicole swallowed hard and followed Sophia to the table.

"Please sit" she said to Nicole and she did as she asked.

"Frank sent me" Nicole said suddenly to her.

Sophia laughed lightly and took her seat.

"I know frank very well. He is a good man, troubled but good" she smiled to Nicole.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you" Nicole said to her.

"I've been expecting you. I sense there is something very dark following you and more importantly around you" she said taking Nicole's hand.

"The mark?" Nicole asked her.

"Perhaps but its more than that. Something very old, very powerful, and deadly" she said her voice going soft.

"Frank said that when you are marked you are on borrowed time. I don't understand what I did to be…" Nicole said her voice falling.

"Oh dear girl, your soul is pure. The question is why they did this and I think I may know who. But you don't seem like the kind of young girl to mess with dark magic and the one who put this on you is dark, beyond your understanding" Sophia told her concerned.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Can you help me?" Nicole asked her.

"Normally I have a price, but you will have an important role in something coming that will determine all of our fates. I will help you and in return you must follow your path without questioning it. Do you understand?" Sophia asked her.

"Yes" Nicole said with shaky breath.

"I can reverse this spell, the mark will remain as a guide for you. You will no longer be on borrowed time" Sophia told her.

"What do you mean a guide?" Nicole asked her watching as Sophia gathered herbs to mix.

"When the mark burns you are near your destiny. It won't be a painful burn and it will subside but it will guide you to your destiny. It will help you in finding the one who will aid you in your destiny" Sophia told her.

Nicole could sense that Sophia wasn't telling her everything but she also knew at this point she was more than willing to figure it out on her own as long as she wasn't going to die. Nicole watched on as Sophia mixed the herbs and pulled an old warn book from under her table. Sophia reached across the table and took Nicole's hand into hers. She rubbed the herb mixture on her wrist and began to chant in a language Nicole knew as old bayou. She watched as the mark began to glow and then she felt the burn Sophia had told her about. It wasn't painful but it made her feel like she had been bitten by the biggest mosquito in Louisiana and that was saying something. Just as quickly as it had started it stopped and Sophia released Nicole's hand.

"Remember what I told you dear. I know you have questions and I wish I could answer them all but there is one that is weighing on your mind isn't there?" she asked Nicole smiling.

"I met someone, and I have fallen for him. When the mark happened I saw something with him and I don't know if what I saw was real or if it was something else. Is he my destiny?" Nicole rambled quickly.

"Yes" Sophia said simply.

"Yes to all of it or the last part?" Nicole said confused.

Sophia smiled and stood as Nicole followed her.

"Remember what I said" Sophia told her and opened the door for her.

"I will and thank you" Nicole said softly.

Sophia nodded and watched as Nicole drove away. She was worried about her in more ways than she could tell her. She also knew she couldn't tell her what she knew. This girl had the power to change everyone's destiny including her own and more importantly she was connected to a man she barely knew but would be a more important part of her life than she even realized.

Okay thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I am so happy with this story and can't wait to write more…. So until next time…..


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I may add**

**Chapter 8**

When Nicole had finally made it back to her house in progress it was dark and she was exhausted. She didn't feel like much company and more importantly she still hadn't returned any of Nick's calls or messages. What would she say to him anyways? There were still so many questions she had herself and to learn that every fictional character she had ever read about was now real? She needed time to sort it all out and figure out who and what she was. Nicole placed her car in park and climbed out looking around the small little cottage. Frank had managed to get a good bit of work done in the small time she had been away and she really wanted to see how the inside looked. Nicole waded through the tall grass making a note to get it cut at some point before she moved in. As she approached the door something felt off. Nicole turned around and looked feeling as if someone or something was watching her. In the darkness she saw nothing and fished her keys out of her shorts. She slid the key in the lock and stepped inside. The house was still a mess but she did notice that the floors had been cleaned and all the supplies had been moved to the corner of the room. She made her way into the kitchen and took a seat on a small little stool. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. How had her life gone from simple to all screwed up in a day's time? Nicole sat up straight and looked at her watch. She hadn't realized it was so late and made her way out of the small kitchen to the front door. Nicole took one more look behind her and stepped out on the porch locking the door behind her. As she made her way to her car Nicole felt her wrist start to burn. She stopped quickly and looked down to see the small mark was growing warmer and brighter. The witch's words came back in a rush as she glanced up coming face to face with her destiny.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked her voice small.

"I've been calling you all day. Are you avoiding me love?"

"I've been a little busy is all" Nicole said her wrist growing warmer as he stepped closer.

Nicole rubbed her wrist trying to sooth the burn catching Nick off guard. Nick took notice of her movement and took her wrist in his hand looking at the mark, before dropping her hand as if she had burned him.

"What happened?"

"Your asking me like I know?"

"How would you not know of such a mark?"

"Trust me, it took me by surprise when it happened and at least now I'm not on borrowed time. Wait a second, how do you know what it is?"

"It's not important; who did this to you love?"

"I wish I knew her name but I don't. All I know is that I'm not going to die, but the rest is still a little hazy" Nicole sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Come, let me take you home."

Nicole wanted to argue but she also wanted to sleep and the drive home was still an hour out. It was then Nicole realized she had a place to sleep in the cottage and met Nick's eyes.

"I'm good here" she said trying to put some distance between them.

Nick looked back at the house and then to Nicole.

"Surely you would prefer to have a shower and a warm bed?"

Nicole couldn't hide her hopes in his words.

"Yes, I would but I can have that later."

Nick moved and placed his hand on her cheek. Nicole melted against his touch as she knew she would.

"I'm glad to see that I still have your attention" he chuckled darkly.

"Having my attention is one thing Nick. My trust is another."

"Have I given you a reason to not trust me?"

Nicole thought for a moment before she answered him. Of course he hadn't done anything to harm her of course but if he was trying to avoid her most important question then he had another thing coming all together.

"No, you haven't, but tell me something nick?" she challenged.

"Anything" he offered instantly.

"What are you?"

Nick seemed stunned by her question but with an exasperated sigh he ran his hands through his hair before meeting her eyes. She needed an answer and he hoped that he wouldn't have to erase her mind after.

"Let's go inside shall we?" he offered extending his hand to her small cottage.

Nicole nodded and made her way through the small field of grass back up to the porch. She slipped the key into the lock and took a step inside the house. She turned around and met Nick's eyes. Nick stood still outside the door.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Nicole asked him.

"Yes actually" nick grinned.

"Oh geez, come in" she sighed and moved aside as nick stepped over the threshold.

Nick looked around the small little cottage and was actually impressed at the spaciousness. It wasn't one of his preferences but he could sense that Nicole was very much in love with the little home. It reminded him of his own many centuries ago. The floors looked strong; much stronger than the walls looked. There was a small fireplace located in the corner of the living room that was well built. It had potential and he could appreciate Nicole's interest in the untold beauty of the home. Nick turned his attention back to Nicole and followed her into the small kitchen. Nicole offered him a seat as she dug into the fridge pulling a few beers out before popping the tops and handing one to Nick.

"This is a charming little home" nick told her taking the beer from her hand.

"I think so" Nicole smiled as she sat across from him.

Nick took a drink of his beer and sat it down before meeting Nicole's eyes.

"Now, before I tell you, I want your word that you will let me explain completely before you decide."

Nicole swallowed a large drink of her beer and then sat it down.

"Okay, I'm all ears" she told him.

"I was born in tenth century. I lived in a small village with my family. I had a mother, father, and six siblings. Two of which are deceased. I have three remaining brothers, and a younger sister. I am over a thousand years old and I am an original vampire Hybrid; which means I am part vampire and part werewolf."

Nicole sat frozen at his words, unsure if she was hearing him correct. Nicole couldn't help the thing that happened next. She started to laugh. Nick remained still as Nicole started laughing. He would have been more sure if she had been frightened but now he found himself confused and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed.

"You're kidding right?" Nicole managed between giggles.

"No" he said his voice calm.

"This has to be a joke" she laughed.

"Do you need proof?" he challenged.

"Maybe a little" she giggled.

"Very well" he said and stood.

Nicole followed his actions trying to calm her laughing. Suddenly she saw him disappear. Nicole instantly stopped laughing and stood from her stool. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She calmly turned and saw Nick standing behind her.

"Proof enough?" he asked.

"I think the beer might have been old" Nicole said suddenly.

"Old? Really?" he challenged.

Nick really didn't want to scare her but knew he had no choice. Nick let his inner beast out showing her exactly who he was. Nick watched as the wave of fear flashed across her face and she began to back away to the door.

"Nicole, I mean you no harm" he offered her.

Nicole suddenly didn't think as she spun on her heels and ran. She had made it to the front porch before she was face to face with Nick.

"Don't" she cried out to him as he took her into his arms.

"Listen to me love. I will not harm you" he whispered to her meeting her eyes.

Nick had almost compelled her at that moment but he felt her body slowly soften in his touch. It was the first time he had actually witnessed the strength of a human, and more importantly he was witnessing his own heart falling at her feet.

After a moment he knew she had calmed he removed his arms and held her to meet his eyes. Nicole met his eyes and suddenly kissed him. Nick wasn't prepared for her attack but made no move to stop her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Nick slipped his arms around her pulling her tightly against his chest as his lips moved softly against hers. Nick had been so lost in her touch he didn't hear an even bigger threat making its way to him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain coursing down his spine. He released Nicole and slipped to his knees in pain.

"Nick? Are you alright?" Nicole asked as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Love listen to me, I need you to run" he groaned.

"I'm not leaving you here" she said in a panic.

"Run, I will find you" he growled out to her as he forced himself to his knees.

"Nick I…" she started but immediately stopped.

"RUN" he growled as he began to back away from her.

Nicole picked herself up and jumped from the porch running into the woods. She had no idea where she was going but she pushed her legs more not daring to stop. As she ran Nicole heard a growl back at the cottage forcing her to stop. Nicole glanced back just once before she was knocked to the ground with a thud. Nicole groaned and tried to move. She suddenly froze as a fear gripped her. There was a huge body covering hers and a fierce growl filled her ears. Nicole forced her eyes open meeting a full set of razor sharp teeth and hot breath on her face. This was not how she had pictured her last moments. She had hoped that she would die happy and at that moment that wish went out the window. Nicole closed her eyes not wanting to see her fate preparing herself for the bite; when suddenly the weight of the beast was gone. Nicole heard a snapping crunch and then suddenly felt a splatter of wet liquid across her face. She remained still as she listened to approaching footsteps. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms slip under her pulling her to her feet. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man. He was incredibly handsome and dressed in a suit. Nicole met his eyes as he met hers.

"Are you alright?" his voice smooth like honey.

"Yes, thank you" she told him releasing herself from his embrace only to stumble a bit.

His hand reached out to touch her elbow and Nicole hissed.

"I am sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, the dog did" Nicole told him politely.

"Come" he said extending his hand to her.

"I don't know" Nicole told him.

"I mean you know harm. My name is Elijah, I am Nicklaus's brother" he told her smiling.

"Oh" she said placing her hand into his as he led her back to the cottage.

Nicole suddenly realized that it was all real and she was in a world of shit.


End file.
